The traditional mid infrared spectral band systems utilize several discrete fields of view or several discontinuous zoom ranges to thermally image a distant object in the mid infrared spectral range (3-5 μm). As such, manufacturers have been trying to design and produce a mid infrared spectral band continuous zoom system with a continuous zoom over a large zoom range (e.g., greater than 25×) to thermally image a distant object in the mid infrared spectral range (3-5 μm). One such mid infrared spectral band continuous zoom system is the subject of the present invention.